Brotherly Love
by Mika-Girl101
Summary: ok, yeah, the title prolly gives it away, but allwell. There's a new girl in Smallville and ends up bein' taken in by the Kent family. But will she fit in with the rest of Smallville? We'll see...
1. Chapter 1

Ahhh... Another new catagory... lol. Welcome to my first Smallville story. I absolutely love Superman and just got into the show last year, and then I figured out I could do fanfics on it on this site! So here it is! I hope you enjoy this one, it's gonna be good!

**Chapter 1:**

CRASH!

It came from in the corn feilds of the Kent Farm. Mrs. Kent was getting breakfast ready for her son and husband when she heard it, Clark came running intot he kitchen wondering what was going on, worried about his family. "What was that?"

"I don't know! It sounded like it came from in the corn feilds!" Mrs. Kent exclaimed. But Clark was gone before she even finished her sentence.

Clark ran as fast as he could, until he found an open circle in the crops. Then he looked before him and saw a young girl, maybe a year or two younger than him. She had long, dark brown hair and tanned skin. She was naked. It kinda made Clark nervous to see a girl naked laying there on the ground, so he unbuttoned his flannel shirt and wrapped it around her. She let out a groan of discomfort, then opened her eyes to she they were the same striking blue color as Clark's. Her eyes were wide as she started to back away, teh shirt wrapped around her.

"Who are you?" She yelled, sounding scared. She was skinny, but short, a little over five foot. Much shorter then Clark. She looked around to see her surroundings. "Where am I?"

"It's okay. You don't need to be scared." Clark tried to get her calm, but it didn't seem to be helping. "My name is Clark, Clark Kent. You're on my family's farm. Do you know who you are?"

She shook her head. She had no clue who she was or where she had come from.

"Why don't I take you to my house?" Clark suggested. "You can get some clothes, some food. It's okay, no one is going to hurt you."

The girl looked around her, not knowing whether to trust Clark or not. His shirt was much too large for her, he didn't think his mom's clothes would fit her at all. He took a step towards her. She didn't move at all. "I promise I won't hurt you."

"Promise?" She asked, finally speaking.

"Yes." Clark answered, extending his hand to hers, and she took it. Clark then picked her up. "Hold on." He said, and she wrapped her arms around his neck before he sped off towards the house.

Once Clark made it back to his house witht he girl he took her inside where his parents were waiting for his return. "Mom! Dad!" He called. They bother looked at him holding the girl, Mrs. Clark covering her mouth as she let out a slight gasp, then she walked over to the girl.

"Oh my God! Are you alright?" She asked.

"She doesn't know who she is or where she's from. She turned up kinda like I did..." Clark told his parents as he scratched the back of his head.

"Like you?" Mr. Kent asked.

"There's a patch where the crops were burnt down around where she was, she was naked, just like me." Clark replied.

"Well, we better get you into some clothes! Come with me and we'll find something for you upstairs." Mrs. Kent said, leading the girl up the stairs, leaving Clark and his father in the kitchen. Once they were gone, both men looked at each other.

"What do you think Dad?" Clark asked when he was sure his mom and the girl were out of hearing reach.

"I don't know." Mr. Kent replied. "I mean, teenagers usually don't pop out of nowhere... If she doesn't know where she's from or even her name, we'll just have to take care of her until she can remember something, anything."

"So she'll be staying here until then?" Clark asked.

"Well, yeah. We can't just throw some clothes on her and send her off." Mr. Kent let out a sigh. "Let's just wait until your mother's done with her, then we'll figure something out."

An hour later...

"Well, it wasn't easy, but we found something." Mrs. Kent said as she led the girl down the stairs wearing a pair of short denim shorts and a plaid shirt that was tied on the front and the sleeves were rolled up.

"That's my shirt!" Clark exclaimed, then wished he'd kept his mouth shut.

"Yes, well, none of my shirts fit her right, so I thought I could give her that, for now." She said as she pushed some of the girl's hair out of her eyes with a smile.

"Thank you." The girl thanked them with a bow. She sounded so small and innocent as she looked back up to them with a smile.

"So you don't remember anything about yourself?"

"Sorry, no." The girl replied.

"Well, why don't you just stay with us until you can remember something. It's the least we can do." Mrs. Kent said.

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose..." She said.

"Nonsense! We can set up a spot for you to sleep, maybe go out and find something for you to wear, it'll be fine." Mrs. Kent said.

"Of coarse. Stay." Mr. Kent joined in.

"Thank you." The girl said with a bow.

Clark had to smile. He didn't think he'd ever known a girl that looked so small and innocent, not to mentioned bowed everytime she said thank you. It was kinda cute to him. Then he looked at the clock and saw he was late for school. "Crap! Mom, Dad, sorry, but i have to go! I'm late!"

"Do you need a note?" Mrs. Kent asked.

"Here." mr. Kent said as he handed Clark a note.

"Thanks Dad! Bye! Love you!" He yelled as he ran out to his truck and jumped in, heading for school.

AN- Well, I think that was a good chapter, and this story is only going to get better! Can't wait for the update! I know you guy probably can't either... lol. Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	2. What to do!

**Chapter 2:**

Clark made it to school just in time for third period. He went to the office, gave them his note, and got to class where he found none of his friends there today, not even Cloey. He went to his desk and sat down though, ready to learn.

* * *

"Clark!" Clark heard someone call his name in the hallway. He turned around to see Cloey. She smiled as she walked up to him. "I heard there was trouble on the Kent farm this morning." 

"Where did you hear that?" Clark asked.

"Please Clark, I know everything. So what happened?" Cloey continued to dig, as was her nature as a reporter.

"Nothing happened. I just slept in and got to school late, that's all." Clark replied. Then he saw Lana and began to drift off.

"Uh-huh." Cloey said. She cleared her throat to get Clarks attention, angry that he had immediately dissmissed her to look at Lana, the love of his life. "So, we have that project to work on that's due Friday, when do you want to get together to work on it?"

"Huh? Oh, right. I don't know. When is good for you?" Clark asked.

"After school today would be fine. I have stuff to do later in the week, so I'd rather get it overwith. Can we go to your place?" Cloet asked.

"I don't know. I'd have to ask my parents. And we have guests over." Clark began to ramble, saying any excuse that could come to mind for Cloey not to go to his house, not with the girl there that he had found that morning.

"Guests? What kind of guests? Family?" Cloey continued to dig.

"Not exactly." Clark said.

"Well, my dad's gone for the week, and he doesn't like me bringing friends over when he's gone. So it's your place, or we're never gonna get this done." Cloey informer Clark.

"Fine... Come to my house then. We can work on it in the barn." Clark gave in, knowing Cloey wouldn't give up until she got to his house. Then the bell rang, signaling for all the students to get to their classes. "Well, got to go. I'll catch you later Cloey."

"Cya Clark!" Cloey said, then went back into her office to work on the latest story.

* * *

Later that day...

"So you ready to go?" Cloey asked as she walked up to Clark, it being the end of the day and her ready to do her interveiw on the 'mysterious' Clark Kent.

"Sure... I guess." Clark said as he went to his truck, another present given to him by his good friend Lex. "I'll drive." Clark said, knowing Cloey's car was in the shop for repairs. "Hop on in." He said, trying to sound as cool as he usually did. He didn't know what he was going to do about the girl he had found in the corn feild. Cloey would be all over that in a second flat when she saw the girl. And she would know that the girl wasn't at all related to him. What was he going to do?

"So, who are these guests you were talking about earlier?" Cloey asked. "Anyone I've met before?"

"Umm... I don't think so. I kinda just met them myself." Clark replied as he started the engine. He had no clue what to do. He couldn't call his parents and warn them now, Cloey was with him. He just hoped his parents could come up with something quick when he got home.

AN I'm am SOOOOOOOOO sorry it's been so long since i undated ANYTHING! but i'm trying to get back into the groove of it. writing, i mean. so yeah, i'm gonna try to get back to updating at least once a day. k? I love you all! thanx for being understanding! plz R&R, TTFN!


End file.
